The present invention concerns copying machines, especially electrophotographic copying machines which produce finished copies on sheets of normal typing paper and have infeed capabilities for at least two different types of sheets. Such copying machines are provided with a selector switch for selecting the infeed capability to be utilized and a start switch which is used to initiate a copying operation per se.
Such machines are able to make copies not only on white typing paper but also on special papers, e.g., papers of special grade or color, sheets of differing format or sheets with a preprinted heading or text. With machines of this type it has always been necessary for the operator to set a selector switch to select the type of sheet to be printed (e.g., from plural feeding units each provided with a stack of sheets of a respective type) or to set the machine for a different sheet format, and then after that as a second step to press a start switch to initiate copying operation.